deadspacefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Breacher
Note: This is a fan creation Background This Necromorph seem to be composed of two bodies. Possibly two lovers who were holding each other in death or other persons who died in a similar fashion. It has two semi-intact spines with RIG pieces (which could be used to monitor the health of the creature). It has sharp pieces of metal and rib bones jutting out of its back used for impalements. The creature has two arms, the right one stretches to an extent and can be used for strangulation or grappling, the other of which is used for defense and impalements. Notice the digits (fingers) that are spread throughout the arms portraying that it was once human. You can notice the shoulder blades displayed on the left and right arms (left hand and right shoulder). The right arm is fused another arm from the same torso. It has two piercing red glowing eyes rimed in twisted bone. The torso is riddled with rib bone some that are entwined .the creature also has a mouth with teeth that appear to be made out of broken ribs used, the mouth is used for gathering more genetic material for its own growth. The creature has four crustation like legs, that are conjoined by pelvis bones. the creature also has two weak points on at the waist which will sever the legs and cause it to crawl,and the other at the head. noteths skull on the left shoulder with organic material coming out of the sockets . * you can notice teeth in the left shoulder Death Scenes There could be multiple instances where the protagonist could be encountered by the Breacher . *Whilst walking down a hallway the tentacle arm could reach down and grab the protagonist and choke him triggering a button mashing sequence if the person fails to succeed the Breacher will pull the protagonist up the vent and blood and chunks will fall out of the vent **Or pop the head off and drag the body by the leg up the vent with blood and chunks still coming out While in combat the Breacher could grapple with either of its arms with the following results *If grabbed with the tentacle failing the button mashing sequence will cause The Breacher to throw the protagonist onto its back impaling him/her **The tentacle will wrap around the persons neck **If you succeed you will smack the tentacle with your equipped weapon and knock it loose *If grabbed with the hand failing the button mashing sequence will result in impalement and being stuffed into its mouth **The Breacher will throw its hand at the person and the person will try and push on the hand (both hands fighting the Breacher’s one hand) If you succeed you will push the hand away and punch it the eye with your fist not your weapon *after doing so shaking you hand as if it had hurt When the breacher is killed black liquid will squirt from its chest an groan and snarl and point at the killer and then fall limp. IMG 20120203 143731.jpg IMG 20120203 143726.jpg IMG 20120203 143714.jpg IMG 20120203 143720.jpg IMG 20120203 143653.jpg IMG 20120203 143707.jpg Category:Necromorphs